


Sendak's Little Bundle

by KnightNuraStar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Awkward Parenting, Awkward Tension, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fights, Monsters, Papa!Sendak, Protectiveness, Smol!Lance, Survival, Survival Horror, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: Blue did what she had to do in order for Lance to survive. Sadly, Lance was vulnerable and he needed a guardian until he could recover."Eat your vegetables!""NO!""I thought your were an adult? SO EAT YOUR VEGETABLES!""I am! Doesn't mean I like veggies!"





	1. Prologue: The Accident and The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I promised this for a long time and I hope the remake of Bundle in Blankets will be even better. Seriously, this story is very important to me and I want to make sure that I do it justice. 
> 
> So all chapter will take a while to post, as I want them longer. 
> 
> If you have any questions follow me on Tumblr at Fancy-Lau-Fish.  
> Or twitter at Fancy_Lau_Fish. Artwork is by looz-y (twitter @looz_y)!
> 
> Also, Please note that this will be the last posting as I’m going on Hiatus due to reasons that I posted on Fancy_Lau_Fish on twitter. I will be back to posting within a week.

Lance felt like everything was burning and that he was being torn apart inch by inch. All he could see were the warning signs and black smoke coming from Blue's control panels. The lion was doing everything in her power from keeping them being crushed by the distorted wormhole, but she too was feeling the agony of the strain. The paladin could barely even hear everything around him seemed to scream including Lance himself.

"I can't! I can't! I can't! IT HURTS!" Lance sobbed, contorting in his seat. Every twitch he made, every breath he took, and ever blink he did was agonizing for Lance. It was like he couldn't escape the searing hot pain and everything seemed just so close to him that he screeched for help. Blue also roaring for the pain her paladin was going through as they neared the exit of the wormhole.

"Blu-e! AAAHHHHH!!! I can't ta- Aaaahhhh!! ANYMORE!" Lance begged, finally wishing for death as he could no longer feel his legs and yet could still feel like he was being ripped apart from below.

A part of Lance mourned that he would die in this way. He wasn't going to die a hero, he wasn't going to die saving the day, or even dying of normal old age. He was going to die alone inside a wormhole in agony and no one would know. His family back on earth will never truly know the truth about what happened to him. His team and space family might get a notion of what could have happened, but then the tormenting mystery of his death would weigh on their minds.

Lance didn't want to die like this.

He didn't want to die.

But, even as these thoughts plagued his mind there was a numbness that started spreading around his body. It made his spasms stop and it caused the paladin to almost slump in his seat. His erratic heart no longer beating ten thousand miles a minute and instead, it was trying it's best to keep on pumping. It was sad how Lance welcomed the numbness and the lingering cold feeling as it slowly crept further inside him. Taking away his life as Blue screamed for Lance to stay alive and that they were almost there.

"I... can't... blue..." Lance whispered, his voice rasping as he slowly started closing his eyes.

The last thing last saw before darkness swallowed him was the color of Blue.

Blue roared, her eyes glowing as she emitted a glowing blue power from her core. It enveloped her just as she shot out of the wormhole and started making a crash course for the planet in front of her. But, the lion didn't care as she emitted as much power as she could and encased her cub in it. She could feel his life force slipping away and the critical damage was done to his body. There was a decision Blue made that she barely even thought on as she started healing her paladin.

Lance was her precious paladin. He was so much like her old paladin that it hurt something inside her and she refused to let Lance go. At least, not yet, not when he is still so young and had so many long years ahead of him. A part of her knew that doing this would only bring Lance more complications and would make him so very vulnerable.

But, she would not lose her paladin.

She would not lose **her** little ocean.

* * *

 

'.... _my little... ocean.... wake... up..._ '

"Blue?" Lance croaked, slowly almost with reluctance did Lance open his eyes. The human feared that he would wake to the searing pain and agony he was in before. He was afraid that he would wake to find himself in a critical situation or even worse. Lance was afraid that if he opened his eyes... he would find himself dead.

But, the reassuring rumble of Blue told him that everything was okay and the small wash of her energy over Lance urged him to fully open his ocean blues. For a moment it took Lance a few tries in order to blink away the blurry film that seemed to plague his eyes. A part of him panicking that he was blind until the blurry vision faded and a dimly lit room was all he could see.

Lance knew that something was off.

He knew that something was very wrong.

For one thing, everything was dark in the cockpit and the only light source was the few glowing emergency crystals that were floating around the room. Second thing was that everything looked just a little bigger than before, like... everything seemed almost twice his size. Which, was strange for Lance as he knew that the cockpit was rather spacious, but it wasn't really this spacious. In fact, the chair looked like a king's throne to him and it made Lance frown as he slowly got up from where he was laying.

His frown deepened when he noticed that he was laying on what looked to be tattered rags and that his armor was on the other side of the cockpit. The paladin was about to get up to investigate when he noticed that he was wearing the emergency gown that was stored in one of the medical panels. Which, didn't seem right because there were no gowns in the medical panels.

'Wait, this shirt shouldn't be this big.' Lance thought, clutching at the shirt and noticed... the tiny hand. The very tiny had that he controlled in order to clutch the shirt that was on him that he was again, controlling.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!! BLUE! WHAT HAPPENED!" Lance cried, checking himself over trying to figure out if what he was seeing was actually real. He even grabbed one of the floating crystals in order to shine it onto the floor seeing the reflective surface and looking into the large eyes of a child staring back at him. Blue, who had been strangely silent, let out a soft rumble to Lance as he stared at the reflection shaking like a leaf on a windy autumn day.

'... _I did... to.... ensure... you lived...._ ' she pressed, exhaustion evident in her response. Lance pressed a hand on the controls of Blue and fretted as Blue pressed into his mind on what she had to do.

Lance's body was damaged in the corrupt wormhole and Blue had already used up so much energy to prevent them from being crushed. She had to revert him back to being a ten-year-old in order for his body, his soul, and his mind to survive. The act had depleted Blue of almost everything that she could barely keep the barrier, heating, and beacon up. She didn't care for the consequences... she only wanted Lance to live and she shows Lance all of the emotions she felt.

It made Lance almost fall to his knees at the intensity and small hot tears ran down his face. Blue gave out another weak rumble to reassure Lance that everything was okay, that the reversal in age wasn't permanent. But, Lance was more upset with the fact that Blue had essentially almost died in order to bring Lance back.

' _I would.... gladly.. give life... for... you....'_ Blue pressed before she began to recede to the back of Lance's mind.

"Okay... okay... so I'm a kid again... I'm a kid again... OH SWEET QUIZNAK! DO I HAVE TO GO THROUGH PUBERTY AGAIN?!" Lance screeched, getting an amused snort from the lion as her tiny paladin started to panic about going through the phases and skin scare. 

"Okay first, we have to figure out where we are," Lance whispered, calming down enough as he walked towards the exit. He growled when he noticed how his clothes didn't seem to fit and dragged on the floor almost like a gown. Which is fine, if it weren't the fact that it was making him trip all over the place. Lance eventually tied it up in the back a bit to allow some mobility before he trotted towards the exit of the cockpit. 

He felt bad asking his lion to move even when she was so exhausted and in pain. But, Lance had to figure out and assess where they were along with what kind of situation they were into. He was expecting many things as soon as Blue opened her mouth. But, he didn't expect to see the barrier almost being blanketed by pounding snow, winds that deafened the sound and a world of white as far as... actually Lance couldn't really see that far. 

'This is why she's trying to keep the heating system on.' Lance thought, shivering and curling up into a ball as soon as the cold hit him. His teeth chattered and his whole body quivered in sharp shudders as he looked around the area. 

It was almost haunting looking only a few feet past the barriers. The light of the blue shield illuminating everything in a bright light to a certain point before the darkness that the snow gave shrouded everything else. Lance didn't know much about the blanket, but he knew it must have some sort of seasonal pull for the trees were large and buried with the wet ice covering its body. But, where there is usually plants there are always animals and Lance gulped as he tried to look in the darkness of the forest that was close by. 

Many of the trees were hunched over and a few times Lance was startled in thinking he saw a figure. Honestly, Lance didn't want to imagine what could be lurking in the darkness and he quickly looked away from the scene. Without any prompting, Lance felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks making him curse as he rubbed them with his hands. 

"Stop crying! Why am I crying?" Lance asked, fear gripping his heart and great discomfort from the cold. 

' _..... side.... effect... more... explained.... he will... explain...'_

"Wait... side effects? He? Who's he?" Lance asked, confused about what was going on. 

Suddenly, something caught his eye and Lance look over as he saw... what looked to be a massive black figure heading towards the barrier. His breath hitched and the small paladin scrambled back as he continued to watch the figure slowly making his way over to them. The closer he got the more details Lance was able to make out of the bulky being. It seemed that the huge person was carrying something or lugging something behind him as he continued to make his way. 

Much of his person Lance couldn't see due to the thick cloak upon him. But, the closer he got the more he was able to see due to the light of the barrier. Once he caught the site of the large bat-like chinchilla ears, did Lance justifiably freaked out. He panicked even more and gaped in horror as the barrier opened just a bit to allow the other entry inside. 

"BLUE! WHAT THE MAHOGANY TABLE ARE YOU DOING!?" Lance screeched, staring in terror as the massive figure continued to lug the huge dead creature before throwing it to the side. One clawed arm reaches up to pulled more of the cloak off and Lance was able to see the snarling face of the one person he didn't think he would ever see again. 

"Blue! Blue! Close the mouth! Close it!" Lance cried, hearing only the soothing rumbles of Blue as he scrambled back into the cockpit. Watching in terror as the galran figure made it's way inside Blue and into the cockpit in order to stare him down. 

"BLUE THAT'S SENDAK!" 


	2. Chapter 1: Shaky Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone I'm sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. 
> 
> Also sorry for all the roller coaster my blogs have been. As you all know the Voltron Fandom has a lot of bad people in it and... well certain other things have happened. But, I'm back now and ready to go. 
> 
> So, here is announcement I will make here. 
> 
> After this story the apartment story will be next to be update.   
> I am constructing a new twitter account.   
> Big news is coming to my tumblr blog so please go there for it when it releases. 
> 
> I can't say to much here on AO3. But, it's good news for now. 
> 
> So, this will be posted without an art piece. It's how I work with the artists and my sis, Looz-y!!!!!! So keep an eye out when she does make a piece for it! 
> 
> ALSO PLEASE SUPPORT THE ARTIST AND MY SIS Looz-y!!! She is on both tumblrs and twitters with that name. Thank you so much for your patience!

“Blue that’s Sendak!”   
  
“You’ve already addressed that Paladin.” Sendak sneered, watching the small body fling around the seat in distress.   
  
“No one asked you!” Lance hissed, getting a small twitch of the ears from the Galran Commander.   
  
Blue let out a low rumble and push her memories into her paladin. Allowing Lance to see what the lioness had to do to ensure their survival.   
  
They had crashed on the planet and Blue could barely muster up the strength to keep Lance warmth along with the barrier as the snow relentlessly fell on them. She saw the shadows of the creatures that lived in the darkness and the harsh reality of finding food.   
  
Lance was in the body of a child and soon…..  
  
She needed a guardian for her precious paladin, but where would she find one on this wasteland?   
  
Her answer came in the form of a roaring soldier smashing into her barrier.   
  
Blue made sure to press to Lance that it took a long time for the two to figure out a deal. Blue would allow herself to give protection for Sendak. Along with helping him get off this planet and to a civilized place where he could occur his own ship.   
  
In return, he would ensure the safety of her Paladin along with providing him all the necessary elements that he would need. It was beneficial for both parties and Blue was desperate as she needed the emergency beacon on.   
  
But, she couldn’t do the emergency beacon, the barrier, and the heating all at once. She could barely heal herself let alone keep her paladin alive.   
  
Sendak was also desperate to get off the frozen planet.   
  
It was a deal neither of the two could afford to deny or fight over.   
  
Which, begrudgingly, Lance understood.   
  
But, it doesn’t mean that he likes it.   
  
“Blue he’s going to eat me!” Lance explained, making Sendak scoff as he glared down at the tiny blue paladin.   
  
“You don’t have nearly enough meat to be worth it,” Sendak explained, making Lance gasp before the pressing emotions of Blue covered his mind.   
  
They needed this alliance in order to survive this ordeal. So Lance needed to be strong and work with the galran. It forced Lance to give out a heavy sigh before he nodded his head. Still glaring at Sendak with wary before mumbling his compliance.   
  
Sendak scoffed and started making his way out of the pilot’s cockpit. Making his way out of the mouth in order to start on the carcass that laid dead just outside.   
  
Lance tried to follow him in order to make sure he didn’t try anything funny. But, as soon as he walked towards the opening of Blue’s mouth. He shivered and held back a whine at the freezing temperatures. He was determined though and went back to grab the small blanket that was covering his body.   
  
He kept himself inside Blue’s open mouth and shivered as he watched the galran work on the… well, Lance couldn’t really say what the animal or creature was. It looked like a cross of a massive deer and peacock fused into one.   
  
The creature had a long neck and arms that looked like wings, but on closer inspection were just thick white strands of fur. The creature itself was huge and Lance wondered what it was like alive as Sendak continued his work.   
  
He shivered in his spot as the small paladin let his mind wander. He wondered how the rest of the team was doing. He hoped that none of them went through the agony that he had gone through in the corrupted warp.   
  
Thoughts swirled in his mind about things that might or could have happened to his friends. He didn’t realize how his breath seemed to quicken and how something warm started sliding down his cheeks until he felt a sting in his eyes.   
  
‘What?’ Lance thought, pressing his hand on his cheeks and feeling the warm liquid on his face.   
  
The sudden crying shocked Lance as he normally wouldn’t cry over something like this. Don’t get him wrong, he was extremely worried about his friends and he was emotionally upset. But, normally he had better control of his emotions than this.   
  
But, Lance pushed the thoughts away thinking it must be because of what he went through.   
  
“What are you doing?” came a growl.   
  
“Uh, making sure you don’t try anything,” Lance stated, glaring at the galran commander. Sendak glared down at Lance before motioning into the cockpit.   
  
“You will freeze to death sitting here. Go back inside and get out of the way.” Sendak demanded, making Lance bristle at the command. He stood up and was about to shout at Sendak when the galran stopped him.   
  
“I made a deal with the Blue Lion. If you die then the deal is off. You are in nothing, but rags making you more susceptible to the cold.  You should be smart enough to know what would happen if your body temperature plummets for long periods of time.” Sendak drawled, glaring at Lance to argue back.   
  
Lance hated the fact that the other was right. Already he can feel how stiff and cold his body was with sitting in the cold for just a few minutes. Any longer can threaten with hypothermia or frostbite. Something Lance couldn’t risk and yet he just really didn’t want to give Sendak any satisfaction.   
  
“You know! I better protect Blue’s controls! You could… crush it with your fat furry butt!”   
“…...”   
  
“………. I’m going inside Blue! But, it’s not because you told me so!” Lance explained, glaring at Sendak before weakly making his way back to the slightly warm cockpit.   
  
Lance couldn’t help the sigh of relief of feeling the small warmth and patting Blue’s controls gratefully for the small warmth she was able to make. Blue didn’t respond back as she was in a deep sleep to regain some energy.  
  
The Paladin didn’t mind and just pulled the small pieces of blankets onto the pilot’s chair. Sighing as he snuggled deep into the seat and feeling his body go completely lax. Lance felt his eyes growing heavy and suddenly darkness consumed him once again. 

* * *

  
When Lance awoke he noticed something… warmer and thicker was on his body. Also, he was no longer on a chair and seemed to be curled into something… soft.   
  
Another thing he noticed was how awful he felt.   
  
“Bl… ue…?” Lance croaked, getting a weak rumble from the lion.   
  
The small paladin frown deepened and he weakly lifted his heat to see that the heat that Lance felt actually came from a small metal box that seemed to have warm glowing embers glowing inside. Towards the other side of the cockpit were all sorts of items placed about and yet Lance knew that they weren’t there when he fell asleep.   
  
A loud noise signaled Lance towards the entrance of the cockpit. He was surprised to see thick furs covering the exit and even more so surprised to see the large lumbering form of Sendak make his way through.   
  
“I see that you're awake,” Sendak grumbled, placing a large wooden box by the entrance of the small room.   
  
“What did you do?!” Lance hissed, wincing when he flopped onto the furs of the nest he was wrapped in. Sendak raised a brow before giving out a low rumbling snarl that seemed to shake the room that they were in.   
  
“What did I do? More like what you did you miserable insect. Waiting outside in nothing but rags had caused your body to falter in its immunity.” Sendak informed, making Lance frown before all the pieces clicked together.   
  
He had gotten sick.   
  
“How… long was I out for?” Lance asked, ignoring the statement that Sendak shouted making the other scoff.   
  
“Enough to be a bother.” Sendak hissed, making Lance clutch at the furs that he laid on.   
  
“I am not.” Lance hissed, looking around and noticing that his bayard was nestled on the seat. Which didn’t comfort Lance as it was a good distance away? He shot Sendak a glare as the other seemed to rummage through the things that were inside the room.   
  
With small movements, he started leaving the warm furs in order to reach for his weapon. But, as soon as the furs slipped his small body a cough pushed its way through his body. Soon he coughed and hacked as he tried to get air into his lungs.   
  
“What are you doing?!” Sendak shouted, roaring a bit as he marched over to Lance who smacked his hand away. This seemed to make Sendak boil with rage as Lance could plainly see him hold back his frustration.   
  
Lance couldn’t help feeling a bit satisfied with seeing this expression as he slowly calmed down his coughs. Taking a moment before he continued to make his way towards the pilot seat. He gently cradled the bayard to his chest before making his way back to the furred nest.   
  
“Are you satisfied?” Sendak sneered.   
  
“Absolutely,” Lance smirked, getting some glee at the growl from the other before blinking in surprise when something was thrust towards his face.   
  
“… what is.. that?” Lance asked, staring at the warm meal and yet not recognizing the obvious meat that was in the bowl. Wait, it looked to be some sort of.. vegetation alongside it?   
  
“I didn’t think your brain was so minuscule paladin,” Sendak spoke, not even turning around as he continued to work on whatever it was he was working on.   
  
‘When I get big again. Just you wait.’ Lance thought, glaring daggers at Sendak’s back before carefully taking a piece of the meat into his mouth. The taste was… well… that taste was really weird. It wasn’t bad, in fact, it was actually really delicious.   
  
Which goes to show how long he’s been eating food goo if this chimera meat is delicious to him.   
  
Honestly, it tasted like a cross between chicken and some sort of meat. The combo was delicious and Lance turned as to not show how delighted he was in eating the rare meal that wasn’t mushed up nutrients.   
  
When he was finished he pushed the bowl away from his small bed and reach out for a water pack that nestled at the side. Though, he almost swallowed the entire straw when he heard a loud rumble from above him.   
  
“You left something in your bowl paladin.” Sendak spat, glaring at the small human as he turned to look at what he was talking about. When Lance saw the lone vegetable he scoffed and turned away from it.    
  
“I don’t like vegetables,” Lance explained, slow and taunting while thrumming with pride at getting another loud rumble.   
  
“Did you even taste it?”   
  
“No, I just don’t want it.”   
  
“…….”   
  
Sendak breathed in something fierce before calming himself. Lance raised a brow when he watched the massive claw reached out for the bowl and gently placed it in front of him.   
  
He couldn’t believe they were doing this.   
  
“Eat it.”   
  
“No.” was the instant response from Lance’s mouth. Sipping more of his water packet as he raised a brow at the galran before him. He didn’t understand why would he care about this considering he was the enemy and even with the deal it didn’t explain this behavior.   
  
Then again… it didn’t explain his own behavior either.   
  
“Eat it.”   
  
“No.”   
  
“Eat the vegetation.”   
  
“I said no.”   
  
“What don’t you understand about eating this?”   
  
“What don’t you understanding the meaning of no?” Lance sassed back, standing his ground as he glared up at the galran. Sendak roared before smashing his fist onto the floor getting an annoyed grumble from Blue as he continued to shout.   
  
“EAT YOUR VEGETABLES!”   
  
“NO!”   
  
“I thought you were an adult? SO EAT YOUR VEGETABLES!”   
  
“I am! Doesn’t mean I like veggies!” Lance hissed, watching as the galran grabbed the small. whatever it was and started shoving it into his face.   
  
The two growled and wrestled with each other as Lance continued to refuse to eat the food. It caused a dirty tactic and Sendak pinched hard on the paladin’s hip. Making Lance screech before gagging as the vegetable was shoved into his mouth.   
  
For a moment Lance was only stunned as Sendak finally let him go. Watching him intently as he continued to hold the plant thing. But, human instinct dictates Lance to chomp down and he did so reluctantly.   
  
‘…. oh my gosh this is delicious.’ Lance mused, eyes shining as he felt the taste of something he hasn’t eaten in very long.   
  
Potato.   
  
This vegetable tasted just like a baked potato.   
  
Sendak smirked triumphantly towards Lance making the other bitter as he sneaked back into his blanket nest. Munching on the delicious baked good and wishing he had some butter, bacon, cheese and sour cream.   
  
‘I won’t ever admit to him it was good though.’ Lance glared, his blue eyes shining in the darkness of the furs making Sendak smirk as he continued his project.   
  
For a while, the only thing you could hear was whatever the galra commander was doing. It was almost peaceful for Lance and he didn’t realize he dozed off until something woken him.   
  
“Wha?” Lance whispered, hearing the small thrum of a warning growl from Blue and…  
  
A howl that seemed to ripe into Lance and caused him to clutch at the furs that surrounded him. The howl sounded almost haunting like a cry from a tortured soul and yet there was almost a rusted undertone.   
  
It was hallowing to hear and Lance felt something gripe his heart so tightly it made him whimper. The howls continued louder and louder making the now child paladin to close his eyes with enough force it hurt.   
  
But, suddenly, a roar was meet with the howls. This one familiar and completely filled with unimaginable rage. It drowned out the howls until he could no longer hear them escape from the loud wind that was just outside his lion.   
  
He burrowed deeper into the warm furs and shook as he heard the loud stomping of feet making his way back into the cockpit. Lance didn’t dare move from his shelter as he heard the large galra rummage around the room before finally stopping right in front of his nest.   
  
For a long time, Lance didn’t do anything as he watched from the small opening the large feet of the galran. He didn’t understand why he was so scared. His bayard was right beside him along with his shield. If he was bigger he could have rushed outside to see what it was that was sneaking outside the barrier.   
  
But, right now… he was too terrified to move.   
  
Another moment went by and Lance could do nothing, but shake under the covers. It made him feel flustered along with frustrated. He didn’t want to show this weakness to Sendak and tried to will his body to stop. And yet, no matter how many time he tried to will it?   
  
His body wouldn’t listen to him.   
  
It wouldn’t listen.   
‘Stop it! Stop shaking! You’re an adult! You’re not a child!’ Lance thought, tears running down his cheeks as he grew more distressed.   
  
Suddenly the tears stopped along with his shaking. It confused Lance for only a few minutes until he felt something warm and heavy rest on top of his body. He didn’t know why and he didn’t care, but the weight along with the warmth comforted him.   
  
Lance immediately fell asleep.   
  
Not realizing the large galra protectively sitting beside him with his large claw covering the child’s back.   
  
Outside the barrier, a creature let out a sneer before moving back into the dense darkness of snow and night.


End file.
